Apples
by flare77
Summary: Okay! My first story in Romance and Naruto. Please, no flames. The basic plotline is set in an alternative world I made up more than a few things and two clans are rivals with each other. Two people change that hopefully GaaraxOC
1. Um first meeting?

**K, this is a huge one shot. I've never written anything on the genre of Romance before, please, no flames. Just hope you'll enjoy! GaaraxOC**

They met at the Chunin exam. She was in front of him, 2 rows in front. The girl had silky silver hair and copper skin. Her eyes were large and a warm grey colour. She wore a grey and silver jacket with black, tight fitting pants. Her hair was short, and kept out of her eyes by two silver butterfly clips dotted with red gems. Which were obviously fake. Even so, his eyes were drawn to her. Gaara's eyes.

Gaara felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his cheeks starting to blush rosily. It was too much. He didn't know why, he hadn't felt this before. The elusive emotion we call love. The tattoo on his forehead (Chinese character for love) burned. Quickly, he looked down on his paper and immediately, the emotion subsided.

The Chunin exam part 1 continued.

Once again, Gaara sneaked a look back at the girl. Once more, his heart thumped crazily and sweat poured down his face – though he managed to control his blushing. How he longed to touch that hair, and run his finger along her face and place his lips on her own. He dismissed the thought as completely crazy.

The Chunin exam part 1 ended.

Hard to believe but Gaara thought the girl looked at him, then smiled – and was she… _blushing?_ Gaara looked away, trying to stop his own cheeks from burning.

That was the first meeting of Gaara and the mysterious girl whose name we shall now unmask. Her name was Genata. She was an psychic ninja, from the village on top of the world (on a high mountain). Her villagers were specialists in manipulating their chakra to achieve some levels of psychicness, therefore controlling other elements as well (though they had some trouble with earth).

Their second meeting was when Gaara was sent to a hospital ward for crazy people. It happened when Gaara was once again possessed by the One-tailed Shukaku. People hadn't been told of Gaara's condition (technically not allowed) so he was sent to the ward. All the people who did visit him feared him, apart from a few like Temari, Konkuro and Naruto. And, of course, our Genata.

Genata had been at the scene where Gaara was possessed. She had helped him regain control of the demon within him. But protested against him being sent to the hospital, insisting there was nothing wrong. Of course the doctors didn't believe her – after all, she was only 18.

Gaara flipped over restlessly when the door opened.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

A sweet, clear musical voice rang out. "Genata."

Gaara was filled head to toe with longing as soon as he heard the sound. "Genata…" he whispered. The name meant nothing, yet held endless meaning for Gaara.

The girl entered the room. Gaara's eyes widened. It was the girl from the exam! Immediately, he felt himself blushing again. He scolded himself for being so emotional but stopped when he realised Genata was blushing too. Gaara allowed himself a small smile and beckoned the girl over. He realised she had her hands behind her back. What could she be hiding…

Genata revealed what was in her hands. Gaara breathed in and suddenly found the air perfumed with the clear, herby but not overpowering scent of mountain flowers. The flowers were white, with pale green stalks. They had a yellow core and the sweet perfume wafted gently out into the air.

Walking over to the bed, Genata placed the flowers tenderly on Gaara's bedside.

"For you from my home village. I kept them fresh with melted snow from the mountain."

Gaara sniffed the air again. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

The girl laughed. "No problem."

Gaara closed his eyes as he felt the soothing touch of Genata's slender fingers as they stroked through his rough, red hair. Soon, the hand left his scalp. Not wanting the sensation to leave, unintentionally, Gaara gripped Genata's wrist tightly. Even though he used all his strength, to his surprise, Genata easily pried his fingers away.

"Powerful aren't you," mumbled Gaara, still with his eyes closed.

"No. You're being too kind. It's a hereditary trait of our clan. We have slender and strong fingers. And your strength hasn't returned yet. So… yeah."

Genata stood up. "Anyway, its time to go otherwise I'll miss my instructor."

"Wait. Come over here for a second."

Raising her eyebrows, Genata strode over. As soon as he was able, Gaara gripped Genata's face and pulled her towards him. And for one, brief satisfying moment – her lips were on his. Then Genata pulled away.

"I – It's not time for that yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

She sprinted out the doorway.

Silently, Gaara cursed himself. What had he done to make Genata flee so easily? He really should practise dealing with the romance industry more. Squeezing his eyes shut, he fell asleep dreaming of snow and mountain blooms.

Genata ran out of the room holding her fingers to her lips. She was blushing uncontrollably. _Gaara…_


	2. Mission 1

_They were waiting for her. The bringers of doom. The servants of Darkness. The preachers of **evil…**_

Just kidding. It was Genata's team mates and their senior shinobi teacher.

Let's introduce them.

Loji: Loji's the muscle of the team. He's a relatively heavy built bloke with muscles threatening to burst the skin! If you get into a fight with him – watch out! (Though I have to admit… he is stupid (well _a bit… _sort of…))

Helium: Affectionately named after the sun, Helium is a fiery sort of person with a quick temper. Easily annoyed but can prove to be a worthy opponent when he is in one of his calm moods. Then he thinks real clear.

Their esteemed senior shinobi leader who is none other than… me. An averagely smart person with long blond hair and green eyes. She is quite tall. Well, that's the me in this story. In real life I'm pretty much the opposite of all of that. Sort of. As for name… just call me Regnad.

Back to the story. The team had just received a mission from a person stranded on a boat stranded far into the sea. Normally it would be a C rank mission as the ocean it is stranded in is very small but it is A rank as there were rumours of enemy ninja hunting for the boat as well. Also, in the ocean and above were numerous dangers such as piranhas, leeches, starved and crazy eagles and a few vicious hawks and a cormorant or 2.

Well, mission start!

_24 hours later… in the hospital ward…_

Gaara stared forlornly at the straw ceiling of the ward. Genata had promised to see him this day, yet she had not arrived. He hated to think he had frightened her away with a few misspoken words.

_48 hours later… in the hospital ward…_

Gaara couldn't take it any longer. He had to see what Genata was doing. Quickly, he got dressed and used the sand to conceal himself in dawn's yellow light as he leaped towards the fringes of the forest. Gaara crashed through the roof and landed lightly on a branch. With strength born of desperation, Gaara sent sand out scouting for Genata's whereabouts. Soon, news arrived.

"At the Sea Lake. Who would in their right mind go wandering off there?" Gaara's eyes widened. "Unless it's a darn mission!"

_At the Sea Lake…_

Genata, Loji, Helium and Regnad were surrounded. The enemy had come from nowhere. One moment, they were prying information out of the survivor in the boat, the next they were surrounded – by both ninja and deadly animals. The four were fighting bravely while at the same time not sinking the boat (which is easier said than done when 2 of their specialty skills were based solely on bashing the earth or setting things on fire).

Genata and Regnad were the only ones to have a chance. They fought bravely with Loji slinging enemy ninja out into the water after Genata and Regnad had bashed them up enough. Helium was trying to summon as much good water creatures as possible to aid them without the creatures being eaten by piranhas. The fight was going either way, one side gaining the upper hand then the other. Until the leader appeared.

He was clad in a black cloak that shadowed his eyes. Other than that, he wore a typical ninja uniform. "Who are these pests to disturb the ranks of the Dark shinobi?"

Genata answered in a loud, ringing voice. "We do! And do not insult our names by calling us pests."

Regnad, taking advantage of the distraction, leaped upon the leader and started plunging her kunai into his throat. She was stopped by the leader's hand grabbing onto her wrist.

"Not so fast. It is not yet my time to die."

Regnad fought savagely, trying several ninja arts but the man held firm. Genata, Loji and Helium tried to help but were stopped by the black ninja holding a knife to Regnad's neck.

"One move and your leader dies."

Regnad hung limp, her chakra exhausted by the furious fighting before.

"I'm sorry children…" she whispered, "I have failed you."

Genata smiled. "Maybe not."

For it was that instance that Gaara arrived.

**Well. Second chapter. So far, I think I'm doing quite well. Though if you want to know why this story's called 'Apples', I made it up on the spot. **


	3. Mission 1 cleared

The sand came fast, wrapping around the black shinobi, until only his nose and ears remained uncovered. In a deadly voice, Gaara said, "Put that woman down or you shall die a slow and painful death."

**_Gaara's thoughts:_**_ Oh dear, do I really have to do this. And this tone of voice is making my throat hurt..._

Gaara raised his hand a little and the sand rose a little further up. One of the black shinobi's minions started walking forwards to defend his leader.

"Don't move!" Gaara hissed.

More sand started rising. Obediently, the ninja froze. Gaara turned to Genata and for a second, gave her a small smile. Genata grinned back. Gaara nodded towards the black ninja and made signs for killing. Genata frowned and made gestures to tell him to just break his arms. Regnad interpreted the two's signs and took action.

_**Gaara's thoughts:** Killing? It must be what remains of my Shukaku side talking._

Staring at Genata, then at Gaara severely, she cried out, "Look at you two! Kill him? Break his arms? Both are terrible punishments. Have you no heart at all? We should just tie him up with rope and pin him the boat for 1 week. Then he shall experience the worst of torture without dying! That should be his fate."

Opening her backpack, Regnad took out a special rope, woven especially to trap a ninja. There were no weak spots and had special loops that restricted hand movement, therefore meaning the ninja will not have access to hand signs. Tying with the skill of a well practised rope specialist, Regnad bound the ninja to the floor of the boat and pinned everything in place with 6 shuriken.

Meanwhile, Gaara walked slowly towards Genata until he stood beside her. Gaara took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Genata squeezed it back.

"I'm sorry," she said mournfully. "I didn't fulfil my promise to you."

Gaara smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm just glad I came when I did."

Genata looked down, cheeks glowing.

"Anyway, it's about time we get back," Regnad said. She loaded the team's belongings in the small boat in which they came.

"We'll meet you back at Konoha," said Gaara.

Regnad looked at Gaara questioningly. "_We'll_?"

"Genata and I."

Regnad nodded. "Lucky girl. She gets to have some ramen before the shop closes. Ah well, life's life."

* * *

_After a bowl of ramen… at Genata's house…_

Genata embraced Gaara. "Thanks for giving me a lift home!"

"No worries."

Giving Gaara a small kiss on the cheek, Genata entered her home and slammed the door (quite by accident). Just as Gaara was about to leave, Genata opened the door again.

"Oh! Gaara! Just need to tell you I'll be leaving tomorrow for my home village. Is that okay?"

Gaara froze. In a tight voice he answered, "Yeah, sure, fine. I'll be alright."

Genata frowned. "You sure don't sound like it. Listen – what about you come to the village with me?"

"With you?"

"I'm sure your parents won't mind."

"I don't have any (sort of...)"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Genata sighed. "So I'll pick you up by that big tree over there."

Genata pointed to a slender weeping willow that was silently crying by a tall, tower like building. That done, Genata closed the door for good.

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. He had been invited to go to Genata's home village! Aside from the fact that he would not be separated from the psychic girl, he had the chance to study the arts of the Sand villages ultimate enemy. Psychic ninjutsu.

**Hmmm... third chapter. I did a bit of research on the Five Shinobi Nations today. It seems the village on top of the world doesn't really exist (one of the things I made up) but it is relevant to the story. You'll see.**


	4. Chicken Marinated in Cow Dung

Genata smiled, a fresh new light twinkling in her eyes. "So, you ready to go? We'll be staying for 3 days so bring enough clothes!"

Gaara hesitated. "Are you sure it's alright for me to come – after all, your village is the sworn enemy of mine."

Genata's eyes gleamed dangerously. "If they want to get to you – they'll have to get through me first."

Genata poked out her tongue. She wiggled her fingers and tutted. "The current is about 30 seconds late. Disastrous for the Western Districts – they've been having droughts since the year before last year."

Gaara looked at her in surprise. "You test the wind with your tongue?"

Genata shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing. "I do, but some of the ones who haven't trained as much has to use special psychic ninja equipment."

Genata took a tight hold on Gaara's hand. "Here it comes!"

With one hand, Genata started making several complex signs, involving the sign of the bird, force and lift. Suddenly, a small whirlwind gathered under her and Gaara's feet. The whirlwind lifted them up into the air until they were out of sight from the village. Even though it was so high up, they didn't feel cold thanks to the sign of fire Genata made.

Suddenly, the current came. It was a strong current and being 30 seconds late could have disastrous consequences. It pushed the whirlwind onwards for about 5 kilometres until they reached a high, snowy mountain. The village was situated near the base, next to a small lake. The mountain loomed over it, like its guardian and protector. From where they were now, Genata and Gaara could make out other psychic ninja using the same technique, but they were holding a small windmill like machine to test the air currents. One of them broke away from the rest and came to meet the two.

"Genata! There you are! We were dreading you weren't coming." The psychic ninja who spoke had layered gold and silver hair as well as gold flecked grey eyes. He was wearing traditional psychic ninja garb; a remake on the ones used in Konoha, they were one and the same apart from being a different colour: dappled blue, white and grey for camouflage.

The ninja introduced himself as Xeni, then frowned as he scrutinised Gaara. "From the looks of him, he's from the village of Sand. What are you doing hanging around such bad company?"

"Bad company," Genata cried indignantly, "Why, how could you say that! He saved my teacher's life!"

Xeni fidgeted uncomfortably. "But still…"

Eyes blazing, Genata interrupted. "I need to have a conference with father."

"Adoptive father." Xeni corrected.

Genata turned away and Gaara thought that he had saw tears glisten in her eyes.

* * *

Genata's father lived on the top floor of a huge tower. It was bigger than any other tower in the village, and had 2 large eagle sculptures at the front door. Genata bowed to one of them, and to Gaara's astonishment, it answered.

"Genata? We didn't expect you to be back so soon!"

At that moment the other sculpture awakened. Rolling its eyes it said, "Back so soon? It's 247 hours, 10 minutes and 45.11 seconds and counting since the message was delivered. Seriously, what's wrong with message hawks these days, they fly sooooo slowly."

"Oh Jib, you're much to mathematical for your own good."

"Really, Jab, you are too soft. The message hawk was supposed to deliver it in exactly 247 hours and 10 minutes! It's 56.37 seconds late!"

"I don't think that matters much as Genata's here, eh Genata?"

Genata stood awkwardly by the statues. "Sorry about that Gaara, they're not really that argumentive, it's just that they haven't talked to anybody for a long while, not since mother died."

Gaara nodded. He was examining every inch of the statue completely, trying to see which ninja art had been used to cause them to come alive.

"And, um, Gaara?"

"Yes." Gaara answered, still looking at the statues.

"They're summonings."

Gaara's eyes opened wide. "I've never heard of them before!"

"They're relatively new. The old ones died 1 hour ago."

"Oh."

Coughing loudly, Genata interrupted the statues continuous arguing. "Ahem but I need to see my pa."

The mathematical statue made a concentrating frown for a moment, then said, "Well, the door's open. But how is you Sand friend going to get up?"

Genata raised an eyebrow. "With me of course."

"Oh. I thought you didn't like him and wants to see your pa to complain about him."

"Course not."

Having said that, Genata beckoned Gaara to stand a little closer to her. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and waited. Suddenly, Genata released a huge amount of chakra. "Okay Gaara, you're going to have to lend me some of your chakra here."

Gaara nodded. One by one, he placed his hands on Genata's wrists and summoned up all the chakra he could muster. Gaara heard Genata gasp as the explosion of chakra entered her body. Slowly, Genata managed to get Gaara's wild chakra under control.

"Time to go," she murmured.

With a huge 'BOOM', the two rocketed up into the air. Genata guided the air currents carefully until they landed with a gentle bump on a raised platform 1 kilometre in the air. Genata's father was waiting for her.

"Genata!" he said warmly and took her hand. "Finally you've come!"

He looked at Gaara. "And who's this with you?" He frowned. "Scum from the Sand village. What are you doing, hanging around with this person?"

"Dad. It's time for me to choose my own path." Genata said firmly. "Not all Sand ninja are as the fables say. He is good and kind. I have asked him to come and hopefully, things will be well between the two villages again."

Gaara offered his hand to Genata's father. Genata's father didn't take it. He was unnerved by the look in Gaara's eyes. _Sand village scum._ He thought.

Gaara took his hand back and instead, took hold of Genata's slender hand tightly. Genata's pa gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare harm my daughter."

"Why would I, when she means the world to me." Gaara said softly.

Just then, a cry came up from downstairs. "Julian! It's lunch time. Don't make any excuses this time. I know you'll like this marinated chicken in cow dung!"

Julian (Genata's father) cursed loudly. "Why did I marry such a bad cook!" he cried forlornly. Julian turned towards Gaara. "I expect you'll be joining us for lunch?"

Gaara looked at Genata. "Chicken marinated in cow dung? Am I expected to eat that?"

Genata giggled. "No. Just follow my lead."

**Oof! I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter! Chicken marinated in cow dung, its something my mum tries to feed me. Ha ha ha!**


	5. Ninja?

The food was actually quite good. Gaara was a bit hesitant about touching the mound of brown goop that was the 'chicken marinated in cow dung' but it wasn't. As Genata explained to him, the climate on the mountain was too cold to farm chickens or cows. It was actually pigeon jelly. The jelly was good, with a lovely herby flavour and rich flesh. It was balanced by some light, mountain vegetables that grew deep in the earth. One of the little ones gathered around the table offered a bowl of ramen to Gaara.

"Ramen?" he asked.

"Don't accept it." Genata whispered.

Following Genata's advice, Gaara refused. The child giggled and unveiled his illusion. "Yup. Not ramen, mud cake."

* * *

While the feasting was going on, a more eyes were on the window. "Sand scum," a voice hissed. "Ain't fit to live."

A second pair joined the first. "Aye boss. What are ye going to do about it?"

A third joined the second. "Kill him, roast him and give it to that Genata to swallow – look at her, she's absolutely smitten."

The second pair of eyes nudged the third. "Harr harr. Isn't that because you're smitten with Genata in the first place?"

The first pair clapped his hand over the second's mouth. "Stop that laughing. You know Genata's the best air ninja in the place, the wind could whisper tales of our plans in her ears."

The second looked mournful. "Well, we can't just stand around and let the Sand guy go, can we?"

The third bunched his hand up into a fist. "No, we have to take action!"

The first looked at both of them. "Try Plan A first."

"And that is?" asked the second.

The first's eyes gleamed. "Food poisoning."

_Back at the feast…_

Gaara was about to take his 3rd spoonful of jelly when he stopped.

"Is there anything wrong?" Genata asked.

"Poison."

Genata looked at Gaara worryingly. "This place isn't safe any more."

Genata stood up and addressed the rest of the people. "I'm sorry but I have to leave. With Gaara. Somebody tried to poison him. I'll meet you guys tomorrow."

The people nodded in understanding. Genata took hold of Gaara's hand and leapt out of the window. Gaara was dragged after her.

"Where are we going?"

"To a safe place."

With that, the two were dragged up by the wind. They came to rest by the entrance of a cave. Gaara ran his fingers along the walls and sniffed the dirt that rested on his hands.

"More than 1000 years old."

Genata looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Like your fingers, hereditary trait of the Sand people. Judging from how fertile the sand was, there should be a meadow or something nearby."

"That's where you're right."

Genata headed towards the back of the cave. "A long time ago, I thought the same as my people. That the people of the Sand village weren't nice. But I was wrong."

Genata rubbed the sand away from the back. Gaara's eyes widened. There was writing in traditional sand script. Genata smiled. "Can you read it."

"Sure I can."

Gaara's eyes flickered on every word. "Looks like the Sand and Psychic were friends once. Then they broke up when the Psychic village leader found a watermelon. But then the 1st Kazekage claimed the watermelon was hers and they had a huge fight over it. In the end, the watermelon was smashed to a pulp and everybody lost. From that day on, the two villages had been in eternal conflict."

Genata burst out laughing. Gaara just smiled a little. Genata walked closer to him and examined his face. "Why don't you laugh?"

Gaara turned away. "Because all my life I had lived in loneliness."

Quickly, the smile died off Genata's face. "Why?"

"Because people resented me. Discarded me. All because of what was inside me, not myself as a person!"

"Then… then you're like me."

Gaara looked at Genata in surprise. "You have a demon inside you?"

Genata tossed her hair carelessly but Gaara could see she was deeply hurt inside. "Yes. A great silver phoenix was sealed inside me when I was a baby. My father died fighting the demon and my mother died when she gave birth."

Genata placed a finger under Gaara's chin and pulled him towards her. Gaara held his breath. She gave Gaara a small smirk and dropped her hand. "You didn't really think I'd kiss you, did you?"

Gaara was careful about hiding his emotions. "Course not."

He was about to say more but it was that moment that a hail of needles started raining down on him. Gaara glared coldly at the needles and made no move to defend himself. A shrill voice rang out. "Ha! Got you with that one Sand scum!" The voice broke off. Around Genata and Gaara was a hardened sand shield. Not one needle had touched them.

Gaara clenched his hand. "It seems I'm still quite strong."

In surprise, the person who had thrown the needles fell out of his hiding place. Genata's jaw fell open. "Jirichi? What are you doing here?"

Immediately, Jirichi leapt up and pointed an accusing finger at Gaara. "And what's the 5th Kazekage doing here?"

Suddenly, Genata was in front of Jirichi. "He's my friend."

Jirichi stuck out his tongue. Just then, two other ninja arrived at the scene.

Jirichi looked up brightly. "Hi Kloji, Fintle."

The two ninja stimulously clapped their hands over Jirichi's mouth. "Jirichi, you stupid person, you just revealed our identities!"

Jirichi attempted to speak, but all that came out was a muffled _mmmffff._

After tying a black hankerchief over Jirichi's mouth, the other two ninja leapt into action. "Alright you Sand scum, hand over your life! We'll have no Sand tainting our vil…"

The ninja was cut off as…

Gaara wasn't there.


	6. Into the Realm of the Dark Lord 1

Gaara looked back at the confused ninja in amusement. "That really got them." He looked back to Genata, who was deep in thought. "Where do we go now?"

Genata answered slowly. "Umm… errr… I wish I could go back to Konoha. This just isn't turning out the way I was expecting. Like why is Jirichi hanging out with those two rogues, Kloji and Fintle? I would have expected him to be more responsible than that."

Gaara talked hesitantly. "Have you… any relationship with one of them?"

Genata snorted. "Oh yes I do. Jirichi's my cousin. Other than that, no."

Suddenly, Genata stopped. A strange pull was coming from below her. It felt familiar somehow, but she didn't know what. The pull was getting stronger. Genata struggled with all her will but to no avail. She was drawn to the ground and kneeled there, moaning. Gaara landed beside her and looked at her anxiously. He reached out a hand to comfort her but was stopped by a fierce electric current running through her skin. Without warning, the ground below Genata opened up – and swallowed her. In shock, Gaara watched Genata disappear into the strange hole in the ground. He sat in silent stupidity until a fierce resolve within him woke. He had to get her back. Controlling the sand, he widened the hole which was already beginning to close, and leapt in.

Would he come back out again?

* * *

Genata was falling… falling into a deep dark hole… falling endlessly and weightlessly… until she crashed on a mushroom. The mushroom burst, and the one underneath, and the other one, and the other, other, other… until she fell with a bump on a tattered mattress. Suddenly, she was surrounded by black hooded guards.

Looking around in confusion, Genata exclaimed, "Um… can anyone tell me what happened?"

Guards: ………

Genata waved a hand in front of their faces. "Helloooooo!

Guards: ………

Genata rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm… maybe they're fake." Deciding that it was probably true, Genata started sprinting towards a nearby doorway. But was stopped by the guards.

"You… may… not… pass…" one said in a grating, raspy voice.

Genata raised herself to her full size (1.7m) and glared at the guards indignantly. "Oh yeah, and why's that. Suppose I just push through?"

Backing up her comment, she made a valiant effort to remove the guard from the doorway. It ended in vain. The guard seemed to be one with the ground. Sighing, she slumped down wearily on the ground. She could see there was no use hitting it with kunai, or shuriken as the armour was made from the forges of an ancient village who were expert blacksmiths. The armour was tough, and barely scratch able. Her ninjutsu wouldn't work on it as she only knew psychic – and the armour was invulnerable to any mental control.

Genata could only wait… wait for Gaara to come…


	7. Into the Realm of the Dark Lord 2

Gaara was falling… but not into a deep, dark pit. And Gaara was unafraid. He still had complete control over the elements. He saw he was about to fall on a hard, rock ledge. Smiling a little, he directed the sand to cushion his fall.

Gaara landed with a soft _bump_ on the sand. Dusting himself off, Gaara examined his surroundings. He was in a well like room with stark black walls around him. Gaara tapped the walls experimentally. Just like he thought, they were hollow. Summoning a massive burst of chakra, Gaara exploded the rock walls around him. What was beyond them took his breath away.

Gaara was on a round rock ledge in the middle of a massive pit of lava. The lava bubbled and popped, unleashing poisonous gases into the air. Already, Gaara was feeling dizzy. He rubbed his nose and looked around for any possible routes of escape. There were none. The gas was choking him. He kneeled on the ground, coughing and wheezing in pain. _What was the gas? _It wasn't long before he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Daughter… _The whisper echoed off the limestone walls. Genata was feeling dizzy… was that her name? Genata frowned. No… she couldn't remember. Only that she had a name… but what was it? And… Gaara… the word was stuck in her head but who was Gaara? What was Gaara? Then that voice. There it was again!

_Daughter… come to me…_

Deciding she couldn't really think of much else to do, Genata walked towards the sound. There was a man… what was he doing? Holding out his arms to her… like an embrace. Not entirely sure of what she was doing, Genata allowed herself to be hugged by the strange man. Now, all the memories of Gaara, and her real life were gone – replaced by the lies of the strange man.

* * *

When Gaara regained consciousness, he was in a cell. Stranded behind bars. But they were no ordinary bars. Testing them, Gaara flicked a stick at the gap between the bars. Immediately, after hitting, the stick evaporated into dust.

"How am I going to get out of here?" Gaara spoke his thoughts out loud.

To his surprise, someone answered. "Don't ask me kid, we were shinobi too but our wives and daughters had all been captured by the dark lord. We all tried to escape and rescue them – most of them were evaporated by the bars. The ones that are left didn't have the courage to touch them. There's no hope of escaping the dark lord's prison."

Gaara turned to look at who was speaking. It was a skinny old man dressed in tattered green rags. He wore a headband indicating he was from the Rain village. His expression was grim and so deprived of hope he barely had enough energy to stay alive. Gaara's sympathy was awakened by the man.

Gaara turned towards the bars. "I have to get out. My friend's out there."

The old man shuffled over. "Don't sweat it kid. All of the captured ones and brainwashed – they don't remember anything that happened in their life – unless the dark lord wants them to. He fills their minds with lies and makes them turn against their dearest friends. All for the one thing he desires most – power. If he can get hold of the one that absorbs people's chakra, he will be made invincible. All the rest are sentenced to death. I'm afraid your friend will be forever gone."

Gaara's eyes widened at the last statement. "No," he said softly. "I will not allow this to happen. Not to Genata. Not to anyone."

* * *

Genata opened her eyes. But who was Genata? What was her real name? Yuri. That's it. Her name was Yuri. And that man… Yuri squinted at the shadowy figure wearing a dark cloak in the mist. It was quite tall and Yuri felt a strange foreboding at its presence. The shape spoke.

_Yuri… daughter… lend me your strength…_

Somehow Yuri felt compelled to go to the guy, but something within her stopped her. It screamed STOP with all its might and Yuri was obliged to listen. Bowing her head respectfully, she muttered, "Sorry. But not until I get to know you better."

The hooded man smiled. It was what he was waiting for her to say. Now, he was about to fill her head with a lifetimes worth of lies – in 2 days.

Gaara was thinking hard. _The bars' energy field…_ He looked up towards the ceiling. _Does the energy field stretch above as well?_ Gaara decided to try it. He launched a stick at the gap between the bars and the ceiling. There was an explosion of light and the stick evaporated into dust. Gaara sighed. _Well that's no use. _In frustration, Gaara threw another stick – and to his surprise, the stick fell over onto the other side. Thoughtfully, Gaara tied a rough scarecrow like shape and threw it over. It got dissolved. Gaara tried again. Not dissolved.

"It seems that this energy field has a brain," he said. "It never repeats the same mistake twice."

He turned to the lone figures in the cell, who were huddled together for warmth.

"Everybody, I think I know a way out!"

One man scowled. "You _think_. Many people came up with many ideas but they all failed. And now you _think _your idea will surpass the others?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll go first then. And then you'll see."

He looked around at the drawn and hopeless faces. "Can someone throw me over the bars?"

A big, muscled man came walking up to Gaara. "Well, I'll help you kid. If it does work, I'd like to go next."

Gaara nodded. Making a hand sign he said, "Transformation jutsu!" Immediately, he transformed into a stick exactly like the one that made it over without getting dissolved.

"Here GOES!" the big muscle man roared. Holding Gaara, he chucked him over the bars. The prisoners watched in awe as Gaara didn't get dissolved by the energy field.

Gaara, landing on the other side, and quickly transformed back into his human form. He walked up the cell door and used his sand to crush the lock. The cell door creaked open.

The prisoners could hardly believe their eyes. Grinning, Gaara watched them pack up their meagre belongings and troop out the door, each uttering a grateful thank you to Gaara. Last of all came the first prisoner Gaara met. After saying a thanks, he said, "Thank you stranger for helping me escape this accursed place. I owe my life, and my village's to you."

The exit was nearby. The men all sprinted gladly out into the sunlight while Gaara just stood there, watching. How he longed to join them, but he had to save Genata. Turning away from the light, he descended into the dark.


	8. Yuri

Yuri was almost fully brainwashed. She was sitting on a hard, oak chair with a florescent blue helmet on her head with little wires linking it to a machine. Her eyes were blank and staring while her life was erased from her memory. Yuri thought she didn't want her life to be gone, erased, but the strange man influenced her thoughts and she decided it was for her own good. Suddenly, she lost consciousness, absorbed in the world her 'father' created.

* * *

Gaara sprinted through the twisting maze of corridors of the place. He had checked every cell, every room that wasn't hidden. But he had to take a breath. Panting hard, he thought of where a king would most likely want to rule from. Gaara slapped his face. "Of course," he cried, "why didn't I think of it before! This is the dungeon. No king wants to rule in a dungeon. There must be some stairs somewhere…"

This time, Gaara examined the place a second time. He was looking for something that could possibly conceal a stairway. He found it. It was disguised as a pile of cardboard boxes. They led up in a stair shape. Hopping on a box, Gaara found it was solid, only appearing to be fragile. On and on he climbed until he reached a small trapdoor set into the roof. Yanking open the trapdoor, Gaara was covered in a sort of silver dust. Spitting dust out, Gaara hoisted himself up through the trapdoor.

* * *

Yuri wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. Painful 'memories' were pouring into her mind until it was almost too much to bear. The hooded man watched her with glee. Yes… could she be the one he was waiting for?

Gaara burst the door to yet another room. By now, he was getting seriously angry. What if his theory was wrong? But at last he found the room. He had to bust open a 60cm thick steel door to get into the room. What he saw horrified him.

A dark hooded man carrying a crooked staff paced restlessly around the almost lifeless body of Genata. The man hadn't seemed to notice Gaara yet though Gaara was in plain view. He ran towards Genata – or at least the _body_ of Genata. Shuddering, Gaara wrenched the helmet off Genata's head. Genata screamed, then fainted. The hooded man turned to Gaara.

"Fool! I had finally found the one and now you ruined me. But no matter… her memories are gone. She won't know who you are. She'll do everything _I_ say and you can't stop me."

Gaara gritted his teeth. "Maybe… maybe not…"

The man's mouth twitched a little. "Come Yuri! Finish this fool off!"

In horror, Gaara watched 'Genata' stand slowly up. Her eyes were blank and she was almost moving through everything like a dream. Slowly… calmly… without any actual effort she got ready to use the most powerful psychic jutsu.

Gaara readied himself and gathered sand around him.

The battle between friends had begun.


	9. Short Battle

"Shield jutsu…" 'Genata' said sleepily. Around 'Genata', a shimmering shield of psychic energy formed.

The hooded man's eyes popped out of his head. "Attack Yuri! Attack!"

Genata's mouth twitched. She almost looked like she was about to obey his order when Gaara interrupted.

"Don't attack! Remember, it's me, Gaara!"

Genata stared at Gaara, a small smidgeon of her mind trying to remember something… it had almost grabbed hold of it…

"Attack!" the hooded man screamed. "Absorb his chakra!"

Slowly, Genata placed her hands together and made several hand signs with clear, succinct movements.

"Yes, yes!" the hooded man cried with glee.

"No…" Gaara whispered.

Genata made the final hand sign. "Chakra absorption jutsu!" She aimed it at Gaara.

Gaara closed his eyes in defeat.

Several seconds went by.

He opened an eye. _What…?_

The hooded man was surrounded in a cocoon of silver chakra. He was frantically tapping the walls, his own chakra _making _the walls.

"No!" he wept. "Please, not my chakra."

Genata grinned. "Oh yes your chakra."

Gaara walked up to Genata and placed a hand on her arm. "Remember who you are. You're not Yuri, you're Genata."

For a moment, Genata's face twisted into a grimace but then she ended the jutsu. The hooded man fell to the ground and fled.

Genata turned to Gaara. "You shouldn't have made me do that."

Gaara frowned. "Why?"

Genata took out a pile of papers from her scroll pouch. "This."

Gaara moaned in despair. "Uh oh…"

They were attack plans to attack the villages of the Five great Shinobi nations. Fortresses had been built, much like the place Genata and Gaara were in now. Each of them had been built carefully to ensure that nobody knew it was there. 6 fortresses surrounded the village on top of the world, leaving it completely surrounded. 3 fortresses surrounded the sand village and the rest of the villages were 4.

**Ohhh... this is so exciting. Finally I'm getting up to the good parts!**

Genata chewed her fingernails anxiously. "What do you think will happen?"

"It seems we have taken over the fortress on the east side of your village, which is where your defence is strongest so it'll serve for nothing more than a distraction."

Gaara looked around. "But who are they going to use to fight?"

Genata seemed worried. "The guards…" she whispered. "We forgot about the guards…"

Gaara stared at her. "What guards?"

"THOSE!" Genata shrieked.

Gaara turned and made a sand wall just as one of them attacked. He grunted in effort as he only just managed to hold the sand together. "Sand coffin!"

The sand strangled the guard and cracked the armour. The broken guard fell to the ground. Genata walked over to examine it. "What!" she exclaimed in horror. "The suits are empty."

Suddenly a cry arose and a small boy came into view. "Waaahhhh! You killed my black guy!" The boy broke down into sobs.

Gaara and Genata felt sympathy for the poor boy. "Is there… anything wrong? Do you have any parents?"

The boy shook his head. Genata positively melted in sympathy. "The poor thing."

The boy stuck out his tongue at her. "I control guard. They kill you if hurt me."

Gaara was astounded. "_You_ control the guards?"

The boy stood up. "Yeah! And they kick butt!" He made several karate movements to demonstrate his point.

Genata turned to Gaara. Gaara nodded.

Tentatively, Genata tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, still in fighting mood.

"Ummm… I was wondering if you control every guard in the fortresses."

"Fortresses? Thought only one. I control all guard this fortress."

Genata showed the boy the attack plans. The boy sucked his thumb thoughtfully.

"Me don't want to take over villages. Me used to only follow black hood guy's orders. I fink I can 'elp you."

He looked at Gaara. "It seems that Psychic village top priority, your village lowest. Would help if you took half your force over here. For Psychic village, best thing is performing lots summoning jutsu. Would help. And I…" Once again, the boy demonstrated his terrible karate skills, "control my black guard in battle! This gonna be fun."

The boy resumed sucking his thumb.

Genata stared at the boy. "Seems he knows a lot about war," she said out of the corner of her mouth. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Even though I'm Kazekage in my village, I think I'll have some trouble convincing them to help yours."

Genata snorted. "I think I'm going to have even _more_ trouble convincing my village to actually cooperate with yours."

Gaara shrugged. "Ah well. Life's life. And life is confusing."


	10. Battle Plans

Gaara stood on a sand dune overlooking his village. He watched it with pride. But a nagging doubt still pulled at him. _Will he be able to do it?_ Suddenly, he saw four familiar blond piggy tails bouncing up the sand towards him.

"Gaara!" Temari called.

She gave Gaara a hug. "Where have you been? The documents you have to review and sign reach up to the ceiling."

"Forget the documents for now. There are more important matters at hand."

Gaara walked back out of sight of the village and scraped away some sand with his foot.

"There."

Temari looked down and gasped. It was a metal trapdoor.

"Don't say…"

"Yes. Someone is planning to attack our village, and all the other villages in the Five great Shinobi Nations."

_At Gaara's office_…

Temari and Konkuro were in the room with Gaara, pouring over the plans.

"It seems you only got the locations of the fortresses," Temari pointed out.

"Yes," said Konkuro, "But if this guy is smart – which he obviously is (he positioned the fortresses so he'll/she'll get the most advantages) he would attack around this time as it is Summer time. And if your information is correct, that the black guards are empty suits of armour, we would feel the heat and they would not."

"Sneaky," Temari said, "But why put 6 fortresses around the psychic village?"

"They're acting on supposition," Gaara said. "They're planning to attack the psychic village first, then, when it's conquered, they'll have enough resources to attack our village. It's a tactical thing as they're supposing that the Sand village doesn't know they're here."

"Gaara… you're not thinking of…"

"Yes. I am thinking of aiding the psychic village."

_At the psychic village…_

"Genata, are you sure about it? I mean, it's not another of your practical jokes, is it?"

"Yes," Genata persisted, "I've told you a million times pa, I'm _sure_ about it."

Genata's father drew back. "But we do not have the resources to fight such formidable foes."

Genata sighed impatiently. "I've explained it to you a thousand times. The Sand village is coming to help us!"

A bright flame was burning in Genata's father's eyes. "We don't need them to protect our village! We are the psychic ninja and can hold our own in any battle and lay down our lives if it must be!"

Genata sighed again. "Stop the bravado pa, and listen. This time, we have to lay down all our legends and fables and face the truth. We are in danger. We do not have the resources to fight the enemy. The Sand village has offered their help. We have no other allies. How can you refuse – you would have laid down your lives for a dead village."

Immediately, the flame fled from her pa's eyes. "Yes, I guess you're right," he said sadly. "Though I don't think much of the village will agree with you thought."

He smiled weakly. "But I will support you in your cause."

Genata's father's jaw dropped in silent surprised and happiness when he found Genata's arms around him in their first ever hug in 18 years.

"Thank you pa," Genata whispered.


	11. Preparations

_Back at the sand village…_

"All trained ninja here?" Gaara called.

"YES SIR!"

"Jonin, step forward!"

One quarter of the ninja gathered stepped up to Gaara.

"Jonin, step back, Chunin, forward!"

One third of the ninja stepped up.

"Chunin, step back, Genin, forward!"

Half of the ninja assembled stepped up.

"Genin, step back, specialist ninja, forward!"

The rest of the ninja stepped up.

"Name your skills."

Numerous skills popped up, including acupuncture battle specialists, medical ninja, cooking ninja, blade fighters and hand to hand combat without use of chakra.

While all this was going on, Gaara was taking notes of the numbers and ranks. He weighed up the importance of the missions in the pending lists and the situation at hand. Finally, it was decided. One quarter of the Genin would be sent with a third of the Jonin to do missions and to go with the Chunin to defend the village. A third of the Chunin would go and defend the village. They were to send up a distress signal if they run into too much trouble. 3 medical ninja would remain at the village. All the rest were to go to war with Gaara. With the Jonin, the 5th Kazekage discussed battle plans and strategies. They were each to lead their own original teams out into battle. Lone Jonin would be charged the task of gathering information on the enemy. Weapons were prepared and war was on everyone's mind.

_At the psychic village…_

The same preparations as the Sand village were doing were happening. Once, in the deepest darkest hour of night, a knock came on Genata's father's door. A hunched figure with a dappled green and black cloak entered Genata's home.

"You wanted me?" he asked in a silky voice.

Genata's father came out of his room, dressed in his nightgown. "Yes. I require your services."

They held a whispered conversation for several minutes which Genata strained to hear, but failed. Soon, the stranger bowed and left. Genata's father went back to bed.

The next morning, when Genata asked her father about it, he deliberately ignored her question. Genata's curiosity was aroused.

_At the main fortress of the enemy…_

Another hooded man was holding a whispered conversation to one with a green and black dappled cloak. No words could be heard by passer bys but at last, the back hooded man sat back and seemed satisfied at whatever the stranger reported. "Yes… at last. I am not regretting hiring you, Baku."

The green and black hooded man clasped his fingers and unveiled a crystal ball.

"Call out the first squadron!" he cried. He directed the crystal ball to show him scenes of the battle.

"This is going to be fun…" he chuckled.

Chiri first became aware of the knights when they appeared, a marching black cloud in the horizon. They were approaching the north wall, the weakest of all the walls due to a lightning strike in Winter the precious year.

"Danger alert, red code!" she shouted to her team mates who were scattered at various different places in the forest. The message was passed on until it reached a runner who went on the deliver the message to the main defence. Then, a pack of ninja was sent over to deal with the problem.

The scouts had various codes to define the level of danger. Yellow was the lowest; it basically meant that the amount of the black guards was low and there was no black hooded man with them. Orange was next. It signified that the black guards had doubled or tripled from the number in yellow. Then it came red. Red meant consistent amount of guards with medium power. Last was black. That was the highest alert. Guards seemed suspicious and there were one or more black hooded man with them.

Genata grinned. It was finally her turn. Though she did not relish the encounter, she wanted a chance to practise her skills in combat.

"Alright," she called. "Team 3 and team 4, follow me."

The two teams of Genin ninja left their posts and followed Genata out to meet the black knights. They hid behind a low bush and waited so they could see approximately how much they had to face. One of the kids started giggling. Hating doing it but having no choice, in a severe whisper, Genata told her to shut up.

She shut up.

Genata sighed then issued out their attack strategy. "I'm going to launch a distraction; in other words, summoning some mist to obscure us from the enemy. When I've done that, hit and run. Take down one and run away. Keep on dodging, keep attacks at the absolute minimum. We don't want you guys getting too hurt. From the information gathered so far, the black guards are well tuned in on their other senses other than sight. So don't make a sound, you hear me?"

The junior ninja nodded dutifully.

Genata smiled. "Let's get this party started!"

**Like it so far? Oh... I'm going to seriously enjoy writing the next chapter. It's gonna kick butt!**


End file.
